I Couldn't Save The World Without You
by Sir Sebastian
Summary: Ron receives a letter from Kim after having a big fight. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** This line from the show popped into my head and I thought I had to do something with it. I think this is probably one of the most meaningful lines from the show, in terms of their friendship. Events portrayed in this fic happen before the events of STD; meaning they're still just friends.

edit: some repeated rephrasing and correcting punctuation. Note to self: never upload a fic immediately after finishing it; miles of bad road.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or any of the characters (as if anyone didn't already know that). Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney.

* * *

**I COULDN'T SAVE THE WORLD WITHOUT YOU**

Ron stared at the envelope. It was light pink in color, the words 'To Ron' written in cursive on the back. He recognized Kim's handwriting. The faintest hint of perfume emanated from the envelope. Kim's perfume. It brought back the memory of the fight that had broken up Team Possible.

---

Drakken and Shego had broken into a top secret lab. They were after some highly experimental military technology. But like so many times before, Wade had gotten wind of their plans, and dispatched Team Possible to the scene. When they had arrived, they soon assumed their roles, dictated by tradition formed from countless former encounters. Kim tangled with Shego, while Ron took on Drakken. Drakken did get his hands on what he was after, and prepared to make his escape with Shego. Kim went after them. Ron followed suit, only to be tripped by one of his all too common wardrobe malfunctions. He fell on Kim, sending them both sprawling, allowing the villains to escape.

"Ron!"

"Sorry."

"Can't you do anything right?"

"Hey! That was totally uncalled for."

"Why can't you, for once, do your job? All you had to do, was stop Drakken. And you blew it. Again."

"Hey, I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"I want you to do what you're supposed to: stop the bad guys."

"I did my best."

"Well maybe your best just isn't good enough."

"If that's how you feel, maybe I should just quit. Since you're so good at it, you can save the world on you own."

"Fine, quit. At least I don't have to keep saving your pantsless butt anymore."

That was the last straw for Ron. He walked out, and somehow managed to arrange his own ride home. A few days went by without any communication between them. After realizing her horrendous mistake, Kim tried to call Ron on his communicator. He didn't answer.

---

Ron opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter it held inside. After a moment's hesitation, he unfolded the letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_I know I said some things I can't take back. You were right; it was totally uncalled for. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve a friend like you. You trusted me to be your friend. To be there for you. I betrayed that trust. All the years I've known you, you never lost faith in me. You always had my back, no matter how tough things got, and you never asked for anything in return. I took you for granted, and vented my frustrations on you when no one else was available. And you took it all without so much as a word. You were the strong one. _

_I realize now what I did was wrong, and unfair to you. I can never take it back. All I can do is hope that you have it in your heart to forgive me. Forgive me for being weak. Forgive me for taking advantage of you, when all you wanted from me was my friendship. I need you. I couldn't save the world without you._

_I'm sorry... _

_Kim_

The letter showed signs of crying; the ink was splotchy at places. Shortly the entire face of the letter was riddled with streaks of running ink, as the disappointment and anger Ron had felt for days, poured out of him in a torrent of tears. His whole body shook, as he gripped the letter and cried.

After he regained what was left of his composure, he picked up his communicator and pushed a button. With a flash of the screen, he was face to face with his childhood friend.

"Kim..," he said with a voice hoarse from crying.

"Ron..," was all Kim could manage to say before she broke in tears, soon followed by Ron.

Words became meaningless. All that needed to be said, was conveyed without a single verbal exchange.


End file.
